Dragons to Angels
by Lexis19
Summary: A mysterious girl falls into Skyworld and has Pit and Dark Pit competing for her love, but behind this girl is an evil group of bounty hunters hunting her and her species. Will they be able to stop them and most of all who will conjure the love triangle?
1. Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

**Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day**

**Pit's POV**

It's been five years since I had destroyed Hades and his Underworld army. Skyworld and Earth haven't been more at peace. Well at least most of Skyworld is. I saw most because I'm the only one in Skyworld who's always restless and on their toes. Why? Two words: Dark Pit. After the war, he moved into Skyworld. Palutena and I didn't mind it too much; after all, he did help us defeat Hades. I should've thought through it more.

"Pittoo!" I called, while wandering the courtyard of Palutena's Temple.

The centurions were complaining that someone had set up a stink bomb in the training hall while they were training. Of course who else could it have been other than Dark Pit?

"Pittoo! Pittoo! Urgh where is he?!" I cried frustrated.

It didn't take long for him to tackle me in the air, causing me to fall flat on my face.

"And that's how you do an aerial kill," Pittoo stated while sitting on top of me.

My face was pressed against the ground so I let out a scratchy faint, "Get off of me!"

Pittoo stood up and helped me unto my feet.

"I just washed this tunic Dark Pit!" I whined.

"Oh relax, it'll wash again," Dark Pit snapped.

I growled at him and crossed my arms, "Pittoo you have been causing the centurions problems again!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "Seriously they should learn to take a joke when one is thrown at them."

"The entire training hall stinks like skunks!" I argued.

"Well then they should've smelt it coming," he replied with that smart mouth of his.

I face palmed, knowing trying to scold him was useless, "Just please, don't bother the centurions when they're training. They suck enough at fighting."

"If you insist," Dark Pit remarked.

I turned around and began to walk off. I heard Dark Pit fly off again and I simply sighed.

"Three…Two…One," I simply muttered.

After I said one, you could hear a crash in the Exotank track and centurions yelling.

"Just a normal day on Skyworld," I said with a sigh. I then hustled over to race track to see what happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Leave No One

**Chapter 2: Leave No One**

**?'s POV**

My brother and I hid behind a hay bale, hoping and praying that the monster rounding the corner wouldn't notice us.

"Find them! Put them in their place! Leave no one free to roam!" the leader cried.

The giant monster that was searching for us slowly and loudly rounded the corner and walked right past us.

"I'll find you two kids. Come out come out wherever you are," the large four legged monster boomed.

I slowly walked out of our hiding spot and gestured Tyron to follow. He followed close behind. The monster turned around and saw us.

"Found you!" he then began to charge at us.

"Run!" I hollered.

My brother and I ran as fast as we could away from the beast chasing us. He was slow but he was big meaning he could break through everything in his path. My brother was not as fast as I was either so I had to drag him as I ran.

"Sis he's gaining!" he cried.

I looked behind me and saw he was indeed on our tails. I looked ahead and saw a cliffs edge.

"Quickly transform!" I ordered. We both ran off the cliff and began free falling. Tyron's and my body began to change shape as we fell. Wings sprouted on our backs, claws formed on our hands and toes, scales began to grow over our skin. We transformed into dragons. We flew off, thinking we were free until I heard Tyron scream.

"Sis!" he hollered.

I looked back and saw the beast that was chasing us had friends with long tongues. They grabbed unto Tyron and tried to fish him back. I flew over to him and shot fireballs at the two tongues attached to him. They let go and we were off again. Then giant mosquito like creatures grabbed unto Tyron again and the tongue creatures grabbed him as well.

"Lexi! Help me!" Tyron screamed as he tried to fight the creatures as they pulled him in.

I charged up a fireball but couldn't figure out where I should shoot. If I shot the tongue creatures, they would just grab on again and I couldn't shoot the bugs attached to Tyron cause I would hit Tyron.

"I'm sorry Tyron," I cried, "I'll come back for you! I promise!"

I flew off. I heard Tyron call my name but I didn't look back. He was saying something else but I couldn't hear it. Just then something hit me on my wing. I don't know what it was but it had burned the skin on my wing. I was sent falling down unable to stop.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Shooting Star

**Chapter 3: Strange Shooting Star**

**Dark Pit's POV**

I sat on the tree branch and rested my head on the tree. I don't know why, but I found trees more comfortable than beds. No I am not a jungle boy so please don't say that. I just like looking at the stars at night when I can't sleep. It's peaceful. And no I'm not a peace loving maniac either.

"Pittoo?" I heard someone call. I looked down and saw Pit standing at the bottom of the tree.

"What? Here to yell at me about another prank?" I snapped.

"No, I just wanted to see what's up," Pit replied.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the tree.

Pit began to climb. He climbed slowly up the tree and unto the tree branch above mine. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to fall asleep until I heard Pit let out a loud sigh. I opened an eye.

"Beautiful night tonight isn't it?" Pit said trying to start a conversation.

I shrugged, "I guess."

I was going to close my eyes again until something caught my eye. I looked and I saw a red light falling down from the sky. Was it a shooting star?

"Pit what's that?" I asked.

"What's what?" he asked back.

"That red light," I replied.

"Huh, that's a strange shooting star," Pit replied with a questionable tone of voice.

I stood up on the tree branch and stared closer. The star appeared to have a longer shape and if I looked very closely I thought I could make out…. A person?!

"Be right back," I quickly said before I flew off towards it. I flew quickly over to it until I noticed that I was right. It was a girl falling out of the sky. I flew over as quickly as I could and tried to grab her. She was falling so fast though it felt impossible. I leaned forward to try and fly faster. I was able to grab her ankle and pull her up. I held her in my arms and stared at her. She was still breathing but she was in very bad shape. I flew back over to where Pit was. Pit was very shocked to see me with a girl in my arms.

"That star was not a star," I simply said. I landed on the ground and placed her on the grass. Pit jumped down and scanned her.

"She's hurt. Not to mention that strange injury on her arm. We should take her to Lady Palutena and see what she can do," Pit suggested.

Just then the girl started to move. We both flinched because we thought she was completely unconscious. She slightly opened her eyes and breathed heavily.

"….Tyron….?" she muttered as she looked at us.

"Huh?" Pit responded.

The girl started to get up. Her eyes were still half closed. She turned around and tried to walk off but the moment she took one step she began to fall over. Pit caught her just before she fell on the ground though.

"Woah take it easy. Don't hurt yourself," he cried.

He picked her up and nodded towards me.

I nodded back, "Let's go."

We went up to Palutena's chamber and knocked on her door.

"Who's there?" a voice called from inside.

"Palutena it's us," Pit responded.

"Pit! Come in!" she cried.

I opened the door for Pit. We both walked in. Palutena turned around and the first thing she was the girl in Pit's arms.

"Um… Who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know; we saw her fall from the sky," Pit replied.

"Fall from the sky?" Palutena laughed at the statement, "What's next? She can transform into a dragon?!"

"As ridiculous as it sounds, she is very hurt. Can you help her?" I replied.

"Maybe, let's see," Palutena went through a shelf of books until pulling one out and pulling a page out from it. She studied the page a bit and walked back over to the girl. She continued to study the page as she reached her hand out and began to shine a light on the girl. The girl's wounds began to heal instantaneously. Before we knew it, the girl looked as if she was just sleeping. The girl was beautiful, very beautiful, like the kind of beauty men kill for in the fairytales.

"Healing Magic for Dummy Gods. The best thing in the world," Palutena commented.

Pit and I stared at the girl. She had black hair that went down past her shoulders, slightly tan skin, an ovalish shaped head, bushy but thin eyebrows, soft pearl colored lips, and a slender body. The girl twitched her hand. She breathed in and exhaled deeply. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at our faces.

"Um….hi," she simply said.

"Hi," Pit and I replied at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Palutena asked her.

The girl sat up and grabbed her knees. She looked up at Palutena and simply nodded, "Pretty good."

"We saw you fall out of the sky and we brought you here. You were in horrible shape when we found you. We're glad to see you're fine now," Pit stated.

The girl nodded, "Cool thanks. Really appreciate it. Um… do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Skyworld," Palutena replied.

"Okay cool, um….. where's Skyworld?" the girl asked.

"I think the bigger question is where did you come from?" I questioned.

The girl stood up and stretched out, "That my friend… is classified."

"Why?" we all asked at the same time.

"Reasons you would never understand," the girl simply stated with a smile. She began to walk past me until I saw a strange mark on her hand. I snatched her hand and stared at it.

"What's this?"

She pulled her hand back, "None of your business!" Geez do you guys always do this? Rescue people and interrogate them."

We were all quiet. The girl sighed and stared out the window. She had a faraway look on her face as if she was thinking off her home.

"Um sorry, we didn't mean to come up so boldly," Palutena replied.

The girl just waved her hand and looked down at her toes with a sad look, "Forget about it."

"Well we should get to introductions, my name is Palutena."

"I'm Pit and this here is Pittoo!"

"Eh Dark Pit! Please don't call me Pittoo! It annoys the heck out of me!" I snapped.

"That's why we call you that," Pit replied with a goofy grin on his face.

I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"I get it, you two are twins," the girl assumed.

We both looked at her shocked, "What?! No way! He's not my twin!" We both glared at each other, "Stop that! No you stop that! Stop repeating everything I say!"

Palutena giggled, "You've know each other for five years and some things still don't change."

"STOP TALKING TO US LIKE IF WE'RE TWINS!"

"My name is Lexi. It's a pleasure," the girl did a little bow at the end.

Palutena gave Lexi a place to sleep in the Guest room (for gods who visit all the time now that Palutena has practically become a celebrity for defeating Hades) and we all went to bed. I couldn't sleep though. I just couldn't for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4: Killing Time

**Chapter 4: Killing Time**

**Lexi's POV**

I couldn't sleep. My eyes were heavy but I just couldn't bring myself to sleep soundly. I just couldn't stop thinking of Tyron, being captured by the bounty hunter, being tortured with the memories of our dead family and my absence and possible death. What if he was locked in a cage, cramped with other Dravons, wondering whether I am alright or not. It made me feel guilty to sleep in a nice comfy bed while who knows what is happening to him! I crawled out of the bed and laid myself flat against the cold wood. I rolled to my side and used my hands as a pillow. I felt tears sting my eyes and I closed them. I as an excellent silent crier and I managed to cry myself to sleep. When I woke up, I found myself back in the bed. Someone must've put me back there. I sat up and saw the bright sunlight poking through the tiny holes of the curtains. I stretched myself out and sighed. I pushed the curtains aside and opened the window. I breathed in the wonderful fresh air. I looked down and saw a large grapevine growing along the brick wall. I crawled out the window and began to climb down, picking grapes along the way. I jumped the last three feet down and stared at the handful of grapes in my hand. I plopped one in my mouth and began to explore the outside of "Skyword". The gardens here were beautiful. There were flowers I had never seen before and the prettiest fountain I have ever seen. You certainly wouldn't see anything like this in my world. I put another grape in my mouth and sat down on the fountain's rim. I saw that there were fish in the fountain. They were every color you could imagine, red, green, gold, white! I dropped a grape in the fountain and one of the large red ones ate it right away.

"A bit early ain't it?"

I looked up and saw it was that black haired angel boy from before.

"Maybe," I replied.

He tilted his head a bit, "Lexi right?"

"And you are Dark Pit right?" I asked.

"Yes and thank you for not calling me Pittoo," he praised.

"After that rant you had with your twin, I think it should have shown me something," I responded.

Dark Pit face palmed, "He isn't my twin. I'm simply his evil…."

"Twin?"

"No!"

"Then what? Clone?"

"Yes… No!" he exclaimed.

"Then what are you? Tell me before you make my head explode with confusion!" I cried.

"Alright fine…. I may be his evil twin. But that is very different then a "twin"!" he grumbled.

"Ah yes, I'm sure there is," I sassed, "Whatever floats your boat Darkit."

"Darkit?"

"Ya, it's my nickname for you," I replied.

He thought about it for a minute, "Alright I can tolerate that."

He sat on the rim of the fountain next to me. There was silence between us.

"Wanna grape?" I asked while offering my hand towards him.

He grabbed a grape and popped it in his mouth, "Thanks."

"So tell me Darkit. What do you do to kill time around here?" I asked.

A mischievous grin formed on his face, "You really want to know?"

"Well yes, I like to keep myself occupied," I commented.

"Alright you asked for it," he grabbed my hand and began to pull me somewhere.

**Dark Pit's POV**

How I make time pass by around this boring pace is annoying the heck out of Pit by causing all sorts of trouble. This will be fun. I took Lexi to my secret stash of tools of mischief. I had them all: stink bombs, illusionist shadows, human balloon dice, and so much more.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Lexi asked me.

I searched the box and pulled a small bag of human balloon dice, "Killing time. Follow me."

I led her to the hot spring room. There Pit was relaxing in the hot, steamy water. I opened the pack and gave Lexi two of the four dice inside. I held up my finger.

"Wait…," I cued.

Pit was humming to himself while sinking deeper into the hot spring.

"Someone sure likes there relaxation time," Lexi commented.

I nodded in agreement. I threw in my dice and Lexi threw her in as well.

"Huh?" Pit said.

I pulled Lexi out of sight and behind me. The next thing you can hear was four giant balloons instantly blowing up.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Pit screamed like a little girl.

"Run!" I ordered trying to hold in my laughter. Lexi and I ran down the hallway.

"PITTOO!" Pit cried as angry as a charging bull.

He came out the hot spring room and ran after us wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Lexi and I were laughing so hard now while Pit as turning red with anger.

"When I get my hands on you Dark Pit, I swear, you'll be sorry!" Pit cried while chasing us.

"You gotta catch me first Pitty!" I cried while grabbing Lexi's hand and opening my wings. I flew us through the hallway and outside as fast as I could. I flew up on top of the roof of that building. Pit came out huffing and puffing. Lexi and I pressed our stomach against the roof to avoid being seen, while at the same time trying our best not to laugh. Pit looked in all directions but couldn't find us. He stomped his foot in frustration and walked inside. When we sure he was gone, Lexi and I threw a fit of laughter. Lexi actually had tears in her eyes, but not like before when I found her on the floor of her room, but of pure happiness.

"That was fun," she cried.

"Told you didn't I?"

I flew us down and put her back on her feet. Lexi smiled at me and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Thanks, that really was fun," she praised.

She took a step and slipped on the water Pit had brought out. I caught her in the nick of time. We both looked into each other's eyes. Our faces were so close. _Awkward..._ Lexi bit her lip and stood up.

"Urgh, sorry I uh…." I struggled to find words.

"It's fine, thank you! I had a great time," she replied and walked away (without slipping).


	5. Chapter 5: Tree Monkey

**Chapter 5: Tree Monkey**

**Pit's POV**

"Honestly Pit, you are too uptight," Pittoo complained.

"UPTIGHT! CAN'T A GUY RELAX IN PEACE?!" I screamed.

Dark Pit simply rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip. I sighed.

"Dark Pit, I'm warning you! This is your last warning! If you do another prank, I'll…"

"You'll what?" he hissed.

I crossed my arms and simply said, "Just please stop!"

I stormed out the room before things went too far. I was raging and if I had stayed… things wouldn't be pretty! I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Now what is it?!" I snapped. I whipped my head around and found it wasn't Dark Pit, but Lexi. She seemed to have flinched when I yelled, "Oh sorry Lexi. I didn't mean to yell."

She simply smiled, "It's fine! I just came by to say how sorry I was for earlier. I hope I didn't come out as bad." She gave me a bow and crossed her hands behind her back.

"Thanks, you didn't come out as bad, you just ended in the clutches of a wrong person," I grumbled.

She gave me a strange look, "You mean Dark Pit right?"

I nodded, "If I were you, I wouldn't hang around with him too long. He is my dark side after all and I don't know what he would do."

She smirked, "Why are you so concerned about me?"

I blushed, "Well….. uh….. you are a… guest and it would be bad to have the palace's worst waiter serving you! Metaphorically speaking of course!"

"Alright so why don't you show me around then?" she asked.

"What?"

"If you are the palace's best waiter then why don't you show me around?"

"O-Okay then, let's go!"

She jumped right at my side and gave me the most cheerful smile humanly possible. It confused me though. _This girl, looked very human yet she fell from the sky. Was she an alien? Are there more human planets out there that we don't know about? Am I going to tell her that these wings can't fly on their own? Does she like me? Will I ever shut up with these questions in my head? _

"Pit? PIT!"

"Sorry I got lost in thought," I apologized.

"I'll say! What were you thinking about anyways?" she asked me.

_Darn it! What do I tell her?! I was thinking about… cats? No, she'd never believe that! Think Pit think! _

"I….. er…. Am thinking about….." I glance to my right and see a plotted plant on top of a table, "plants! Ya that's it, plants!"

She gave me a questioning look, but didn't push the conversation on further.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" she asked me.

"Fun? Boy, I don't even have time for that anymore. I'm either busy fighting with Pittoo or training the centurions," I complained.

"Centurions?"

"They are the Skyworld's soldiers in a way, but they're extremely wimpy! They assit you in battle until wimping out two minutes later! So as commander of the Skyworld army, it is my job to buff them up," I explained boldly.

"Well then why don't we change that a bit?" Lexi suggested.

"Huh?"

"Come on! I'm sure there is something!" Lexi cried while grabbing my hand.

I instantly felt my cheeks heat up at her touch until realizing she wasn't holding my hand to HOLD MY HAND but to tug me behind her.

"Hey! You don't have to drag me! OW! Don't pull so hard!"

She finally let me go when we reached the tree Pittoo and I were sitting in the night we found Lexi. Lexi grabbed unto the lowest branch and pulled herself up. She stood unto it and jumped to the next highest branch.

"Be careful! You don't want to fall and hurt yourself!" I cried.

Lexi ignored me and jumped to the next branch. That branch though was a weaker one and snapped as soon as she grabbed unto it. With a small scream, she was sent falling. I went under her and held out my arms. I caught her but the force of her fall sent us both to the ground. She breathed quickly and looked at me.

"Oh my gosh, Pit are you alright?!" she exclaimed.

I grunted, "You're sitting on my hand…"

She looked down and moved her knee off my hand. She stood up and helped me get up.

"Sorry, I guess I get excited when I climb trees," she stated.

"You do that often?" I asked.

"Ya, that's one of the ways we passed time in my home, it was a game call Tree Monkey. You raced to the top of the tree and when you got to the top you had to flip down from branch to branch. It sounds simple, but it's actually quite challenging," Lexi explained.

"I see…"

"Wanna play?" she offered.

"Oh no I don't think," she grabbed unto the branch again and climbed up, "Well I guess if you insist."


	6. Chapter 6: My War Just Began

**Chapter 6: My War Just Began**

**-Dark Pit's POV-**

I peeked my head into the doorway to see if anyone was there. No one was in the training hall. I dragged the giant cloth bag into the middle of the room and loosened the rope that I used to tie it closed. The bag began to move restlessly. I jumped on it and wrestled to make sure it stayed quet.

"Shut up!" I muttered.

"Ahem! Pittoo, what's that?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Pit standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He began to tap his foot as he glared at me.

"Nothing," I blurted.

The little air puffers inside the bag then jumped out and began to puff up with air. They blew out from inside the bag and began to fly around like crazy.

"Really? Air Puffers?" Pit hissed.

"I don't see you with anything better," I snapped.

He sighed, "I thought we went over this Dark Pit! I don't want you to-"

"Pull anymore pranks. Ya I get it," I mocked.

"If you get it, then why do you keep on doing them?" he complained.

"Cause this place is BORING!" I whined.

Pit glared at me, "We never asked you to move into Skyworld."

"I never thought you would be so uptight," I snapped.

Just then, a small archer centurion came rushing over.

"Commander Pit!" he cried in his high, elf like voice. He was flying frantically with a panicked expression on his face.

"What is it?" Pit asked.

"An unknown army is approaching Skyworld! There numbered in the thousands and all appear to be unknown creatures!"

"An army attacking Skyworld?! Quickly report this to Lady Palutena!" Pit ordered.

The small winged centurion left. Pit ran into the training hall and went digging through the armory chest. He pulled out a Silver Bow and charged out the room.

"We will discuss this later!" he growled at me while running out into the hallway.

I went into the armory chest and pulled out my Bomber's Arm. I ran out of the hallway after Pit and came outside. It was a battle zone. It was just as the centurion said, the enemies that were attacking were unknown creatures. There were three main types: large pterodactyl like beasts, charging three horned rhinos, and a small wolf pack.

"What are these things?" I cried.

Pit charged his bow and began to shoot at the enemies attacking. I went to the sky and began to try and stop the flying beasts. Pit, after a couple of minutes, joined me in the sky as well.

"Careful Pit! This is going to be a long fight!" I warned.

` He had a five minute time limit for his flight. I was still quite surprised that he hasn't learned how to fly by now. It's been five years since the Underworld war. The fight up in the sky was intense. The flying beasts weren't one to be taken lightly. The swarmed around us like bees and one or two would come out of the swarm and attack us. There were so many of them. I couldn't figure out where to attack.

"Dark Pit, behind you!" Pit cried.

I turned around and right as I did, one of those beasts bite me straight in the wing. I yelled in pain as I punched the beast in its jaw. It let go of me, sending me falling. I couldn't open my wing back. I think it was broken. Pit tried to dive after me, but the swarm blocked his path. I thought this was the end. I thought I would fall to my doom. Then, something caught me. I looked at my rescuer and saw that it was a sliver dragon with crystal wings. I didn't know what to do.

"Hold on!" the dragon ordered. It had Lexi's voice. She charged straight through the swarm and grabbed Pit with her claws. Pit screamed at the sight of her.

"Pit don't worry! It's me!" she cried.

"Lexi?!"

"I'll explain later!" she cried while releasing Pit so he could climb on her back.

The swarm of pterodactyls dove at her. She dashed through the sky and avoided their attack. She turned around and shot three fire balls at them. Two fireballs made their marks while the last one missed. The pterodactyls were now enraged as they saw their friends fall through the clouds. They swarmed together into a giant blob and began to morph together into one big gigantic monster.

"Were in trouble now, that Terascreamer will bring down this whole place!" Lexi cried.

Pit stood up and drew back on the bowstring of his bow. He released the bowstring and sent an arrow of light straight at the large monsters wing. The Terascreamer howled in pain and fell down under the clouds.

"Alright!" Pit cried.

"It's not dead yet!" Lexi remarked.

She was right. The Terascreamer popped back through the clouds and shook off the pain. He dashed straight towards us and Lexi quickly dodged up and avoided the attack. She charged a fire ball and shot it straight at the flying beast. She burned its back causing the mini Terascreamers that formed it to disband and regroup.

"Why are there things attacking us?!" I screamed.

"Hold on!" Lexi ordered. She froze in the air and then dove fast. The Terascreamer dove after her with his huge beak open wide ready to swallow her, until she barrel rolled, grabbed the Terascreamer's wing with her claws, and threw her to the ground. It landed with a heavy crash, slid across the grass, and rammed into the temple. The beast was knocked out cold. Pit and I jumped down off her back and stared at Lexi. She held her head up high, making appear much taller then she really was. Her wings gave off the look as if they were made of pink crystal. If it weren't for her wings, the silver dragon would've look plain.

"Lexi, since when did you become so awesome?" Pit asked her.

Lexi glanced down at him but didn't answer. She didn't seem like her usual self. She glared at the beast we/SHE had just defeated, as if it were a nemesis of hers. She looked up at the sky and growled.

"Byzot! I know you're out there! Show yourself!" she cried.

Suddenly all the fighting stopped, as if those words caused time itself to freeze. The monsters that were attacking us began to retreat back from the fighting. A snicker could be heard in all directions.

"Ah Lexi, it's been too long! Where have you been hiding naughty girl?" the sinister voice chuckled.

"Byzot!" Lexi growled.

Just then in front of our very eyes, a man riding on another Terascreamer came charging ride at us. Lexi quickly grabbed us with her wings and used them as a shield to protect us. She deflected the sudden attack with her hard wings and grabbed the Terascreamer by the neck with her fangs. The man was sent falling off but he landed nimbly on his feet.

"Just as I thought; you are much stronger than your whole species combined," he snickered.

Lexi charged up a fireball and shot it at him but he dodged. He pulled out a demonic blade and smirked.

"Give me back my brother Byzot or else!" she howled.

He simply gave her a fake smile and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see, your species can sell for quite a lot of gold because of their unique abilities. If I just gave away my products to every single person who told me to, I'd be out of business."

Lexi's brown eyes began to glow red in rage, "THEY ARE NOT YOURS TO SELL!" She charged a fireball and shot it at him. He sliced the fireball in half with his sword and jumped up at Lexi.

"We got to help her!" I cried as I took flight again.

Pit charged the bowstring back on his bow and fired continuous shots at the man who, for a human, was surprisingly fast. I swooped down and began to fire at him with my Bomber Arm. He noticed me immediately and back flipped whenever I tried to shoot him up close. Then he grew tired of this process. When I swooped again, he grabbed me by the wrist and pinned me down on the groud with his foot. He was crushing my ribcage with his heavy boots and I found it hard to struggle against him. He got his sword and raised high, ready to stab me clean in the chest. Lexi however rammed into him and pinned him down with her horns. They glared at each other. The moment was intense. Nothing happened except them staring each other down with rage filled eyes. There was obviously a lot of history between those two. Byzot finally got himself free from her grasp and whistled. Another Terascreamer came towards him and took him away from the scene. Lexi dashed towards the end of the cliff and let out a loud, fierce battle roar. I saw she wanted to go after them, but she knew there would be no point. She would need a plan. Soon all of the creatures fled with centurions trapped in cages. They had the same fate as Lexi's people. Lexi began to glow and she began to shrink and morph back to her normal human shape. She formed her hands into fists and continued to glare off into the distance even though Byzot and his army were no longer in sight.

"Uh….What just happened?" Pit asked.

"War…. War just began. My war just began."


	7. Chapter 7: I Promise

_**Hello fellow reader, I just wanted to say thank you for reading my fanfic and to remember to review, follow, and favorite! Also I have gotten a new writing program so the style might be a little different, but I tried my best to make it look like before. Also this chapter is mainly a explanation chapter so not many really interesting things will happen other than Lexi explaining things to the Skyworld gang. And now I bid you adieu!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Promise**

**-Lexi's POV-**

Byzot is the most dangerous bounty hunter in the universe. He was raised by demons from an infant. Ever since then, he's a human driven by greed and cruelty. All he cares about is getting a quick buck. He's caused several creatures of the universe grief and suffering. By the time he had come to my village, we had already expected him. We put up a fight but we were not fighters. I was practically the only real fighter due to my father being a veteran dragon. Byzot saw this and decided to add me to his army of monster slaves. I escaped and was trying to find people to help me fight him.

"So what you're saying is that a human somehow got the power to travel from planet to planet, capturing creatures, and selling them," Darkit stated.

I nodded.

"But how is that possible?! I mean the humans can't even fly!" Pit exclaimed.

"Actually Pit, the humans have started to invent new things that are able to make them fly. Ever heard of a plane?" Palutena commented.

"Wait so your saying that I can't even out fly humans?!" Pit cried.

She nodded. Pit pouted and crossed his arms.

"Hey, there are more important things at hand!" Darkit yelled.

Everyone silence immediately. I stared at my hand and stared at the brand on it. BT. It showed I was no longer Dravon; I was a product.

"It still confuses me though. Lexi, are you an alien?" Palutena asked.

"Depends on what you consider an alien. If you mean an alien from deep space: no. If you mean a creature from another place, like Dragonova, then yes," I replied.

"So you're not an "alien alien" but just an outsider in a way," Darkit stated.

"I guess you can put it that way," I commented.

"Well we defiantly all agree that this man must be stopped, but... if we go to battle with him... It will cause another war. And when a god goes to war..." Palutena explained.

"The whole world goes to war with it," Pit sighed.

I got up from the chair I was sitting on and excused myself. I walked out of the temple and sat down on the sweet grass. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the sweet aroma. I closed my eyes and laid back. Thoughts of my brother and my people poured into my mind like water from a pitcher. The screams... the pain... Everything of what happened that day still remains in my mind.

Tyron and three other Dravons were sticking close by me. I put my ear against the door at the end of the dark hallway. Silence. I began to turn the knob but it was locked.

"Great now what do we do?!" Trevor, a boy about my age who lived in my neighborhood, cried.

"Keep your voice down!" I exclaimed.

I put my foot up at the door and kicked it down. I made a gesture telling everyone behind me to wait. I skimmed the room but saw nothing unusual. I let everyone in and led them through another hallway. Then a scream could be heard outside. The group grew nervous. I tried to calm them down but it was too late before Juma, Trevor's girlfirend, began to hyperventilate.

"Oh jeez, Oh jeez! What's going to happen to us?!" she screamed.

Trevor rushed to her side and tried to calm her. Just then I heard a thumping in the pipes above our heads. Something heavy was about to ambush us!

"Take cover!" I cried.

Everyone ran out the way as soon as they saw debris fall. A giant four legged beast with two large horns and a huge gaping mouth crashed through. Juma screamed and the monster gobbled her up along with Trevor.

"Run!" I grabbed Tyron's wrist and tugged him behind me as I ran down the long hallway. The other boy who had been with us ended up getting swallowed as well. I knew that they weren't dead, but death was probably better than becoming the profit of a human. With this reason running through my head, I kept running until debris fell in front of me and trapped my leg. Tyron let go of my hand and got swallowed. The beast chuckled at me. I simply stared at it and accepted my defeat.

I felt a tear roll down my cheekbone as the memories kept swarming in. How could a human accomplish such an evil task? I heard someone coming, but I didn't move. The tears continued to come out no matter how much I tried to keep them in. The person sat next to me and sighed.

"I can't imagine what you're going through right now," Pit commented.

I opened my eyes and wiped them so I would stop seeing water everywhere. Pit used his thumb to wipe the tears away from my face.

"Hey, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you be sure of that?" I snapped, "You haven't seen what he's capable of! The army he sent here to attack wasn't even a strong one and it still pounded us! Everyone who I know and love are gone! They are either dead or soon to be sold and it's all my fault!" I sobbed, "I shouldn't have run away! Maybe if I had let myself be captured I could've broken us out, but no! I ran out like the coward I am!"

Pit wrapped an arm around me and hugged me. When he did, I felt less sad. I rested my head on his chest and tried to calm myself down.

"You're not a coward. It takes more courage to run then to fight you know. And besides, if you hadn't run, we would've never met you and saw the problem arising," he told me.

I breathed in deeply and rested my head deeper into his chest.

"I promise, together, you, Palutena, Pittoo, and I will find a way to not only free your people, but to defeat Byzot," he said while hugging me tighter.

"Thank you," I replied.

* * *

_**Aw Pit you're too sweet. Okay I forgot to mention if you want to be added into the story just PM me the details.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Love Triangle

**Chapter 8: Love Triangle**  
**-Pit's POV-**

"Come on you can do better than that!" I hollered.

The centurions ran around the obstacle course Palutena and I had set up like headless chickens. It was utterly embarrassing how awful they were. I heard a sigh behind me. I glanced behind me and saw Lexi trying to hold in a laugh and Dark Pit bowing his head in shame. I face palmed and walked over towards them.

"Seriously, how are these guys even soldiers?" Pittoo commented.

I opened my mouth to try to defend my soldiers but he was right. They sucked... terribly... I would say they were as bad as human babies but that would be a disgrace to babies!

Lexi giggled and grabbed a staff that happened to be leaning against the wall right next to her. She walked over to where I was standing and screamed the loudest finger whistle I had ever heard. The centurions froze and stared at her.

"Thank you for your attention," she announced, "Now I have a challenge for all of you! If one of you can beat me in a duel, I'll get these two jerks to stop making fun of you!"

"Hey!" we cried.

"But if you can't, you have to train with me for a day!"

"Lexi, are you sure your up to that?" I asked her.

She looked back at me and smiled. The centurions dropped their weapons and began to pump themselves up. Lexi began to twirl the staff over her head and around body. She held the staff so that the butt of it was pressed against her back and placed her left hand on her hip.

"Bring it on!" she cried.

Then two small archer centurions flew straight towards her. Right as they tried to grab her, she rolled forward and smacked them in the back with the staff. They were sent flying into a wall and dazed. I was slightly embarrassed while Dark Pit watched Lexi like a dog would a tender bone, not that I blame him; she looked totally hot. A strong-arm hurled himself towards her but she simply sidestepped and swatted him away like a fly.

"That all you got?" she taunted.

The centurion archers than charged at her with strong-arms ready to jump on her. She ducked and let them beat each other up while she simply rolled out the swarm. The battle continued on like this for about five minutes until Lexi finally won.

"Well I guess tomorrow, I'll be training you so you better sharpen your weapons because I'm a tough trainer!" Lexi announced.

The centurions all replied with a low grumble. Pittoo and I were utterly stunned about how easily she handled taking down all of the forty centurions without even taking a hit!

"I do my training in the morning so you better wake up early or we'll drag you out!" Lexi exclaimed.

We left the centurions to try and complete the training course of the day.

"Wow Lexi, you really handled that well," I commented.

"Thank you Pit," Lexi said while giving me a smile.

"I think the better comment is "Good luck trying to train those hunks of meats"," Pittoo said.

"Now wait just a second," Lexi interrupted, "I see potential in the centurions and I truly meant it if that they could beat me I would get you two to stop making fun of them."

Pittoo chuckled, "I doubt that would happen even if you used the puppy eyes."

Lexi gave him a challenging look, "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," he replied with a sly smile.

Lexi stared at him with slightly watery, large, sad, eyes. She was so good at using them; I wanted to do anything she asked. Pittoo seemed to have felt the same way. He blushed a deep red. It surprised me. I never knew he could blush. Then it hit me. _Wait a minute, he doesn't... no... he can't!_

"I've got to go. The centurions aren't the only ones who need training," Lexi excused herself and walked out into the outdoor training grounds.

Dark Pit watched her walk out and had a slight smirk on his face. He began to turn around until watching my expression. I didn't realize it, but I was glaring at him.

"What did I do?" He questioned.

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. You just seem to have a glarable face."

"What?"

I turned my back to him, "Oh nothing, nothing at all."

"If this is about the hot sauce in the hot spring than you probably shouldn't waste your breath," he snapped.

"Wait what hot sauce?!" I cried.

"Shoot you didn't find out! Oops, looks like I led myself to my own slaughter," he remarked.

And that led us into another chase. Me chasing him to strangle him and him fleeing to not be injured. But really I wasn't trying to catch him for the hot spring, it could just be refilled. It was about Lexi. This story just turned into a love triangle!


	9. Chapter 9: Lessons of Flutes

_**Herrow fellow readers! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter to come out. I honestly could not figure out what to do with this chapter so I decided to throw in a new character who a guest asked me to add. So let's get this party started!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lessons on the Flute**  
**-Tyron's POV-**

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I waited for the guard to pass by the cell and opened my palm to reveal a chewed up bone. I crawled over towards the cell lock and inserted the bone into it.

"What are you doing?" a boy's voice whispered.

I looked behind him and saw a pair of emerald eyes staring at him. I signaled the boy to quietly come over. The boy got on his knees and began to crawl over to me.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

I tried my best to peak through the cell bars before saying, "Jailbreak'' I fiddled with the bone inside the lock until I heard a click. I took out the bone and slowly opened the door. The boy stared in amazement and smiled.

"Are you magic?" he asked in an excited whisper.

"No, but my sister is," I replied.

I walked forward being careful not to step on any creaking floor pieces. The boy followed.

"You got any more tricks?" the boy asked me.

The guard heard him and began looking around with the red light on his head. I pulled the boy behind a stone wall and put my hand over his mouth. The monster's red light was just close enough to pierce the loose piece of string of my sweater. We were lucky though. The monster simply turned around thinking nothing was there.

"The next trick will get us caught if you keep talking like this," I groaned.

"Sorry...um...Tyron right?" the boy asked.

"Yes and you are?"

"My name's Izaka, but most people call me Izzy," the boy said.

"Alright Izzy, from this point out you have to do everything I tell you or you will doom us both," I said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright!"

* * *

**-Palutena's POV-**

I was taking my daily stroll through the gardens trying to figure out the dumb music book Apollo gave me when I told him I wanted to learn how to play flute. Asking a centurion how to bake a pie would've been easier than reading that giant book about the history of flutes! Why Apollo, why? Well, while I was walking through the gardens, constantly throwing the book to ground, picking it up, and throwing it again in frustration, I heard something. It was a sweet, quiet, beautiful, noise. Was it a...flute?! I followed the sound of the flute through the garden, running so that I wouldn't lose the sound. When I finally reached the heart of the noise, I was huffing in order to catch my breath. I looked up and saw Lexi sitting on a rock playing the flute that I have left lying around in the courtyard. I'll admit, I wasn't very pleased about her touching my things but I let it pass when I heard her play it with a beautiful melody on her fingertips. It was soothing, relaxing even. I enjoyed listening to her. When she was done, I immediately stepped out of my hiding spot and starting clapping like a maniac.

"Bravo," I cheered.

She flinched when she saw me and went pale in the face. Obviously she wasn't one who liked performing in front of people.

"I-I didn't realize that you were watching," Lexi commented while slowly putting down the flute.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were shy in front of an audience, er... just pretend I'm not here and I'll hide behind this tree," I suggested while beginning to move behind the tree.

She signaled me to stop however, "It's pointless now."

"Not only are you a great trainer for the centurions but you also are great with the flute. I'm jealous that you aren't an official member of my army," I said while giggling at my comment.

She smiled, "Thank you, I'm surprised that the centurions didn't automatically hate me after last training session."

"Are you kidding?! They were saying that they prefer you over Pit, which is why I'm assuming he was so upset these past few days," I added.

"Aw poor Pit, I hope he knows I meant no hard feelings," Lexi worriedly replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine in about a day," I replied.

"You think so?"

"I know so, after all, I've known him for the past twenty-five years," I explained, "And going back to the flute topic, do you think you can teach me how to play the flute?"

Lexi looked down at the flute and then back up at me, "I'll see what I can do."  
She got from her seat and excused herself. She seemed to do that a lot.

Then Pit came in.  
"What about the centurions preferring her over me?"

* * *

_**Let's thank izzy2498 for his request to be in the story now shall we? -applause- Since Izzy was a guest character I'm afraid he didn't get much say in what his character could be like. I am sorry! **_


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon Flight 101

_**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I have a few things I need to discuss about the character add ins. 1. If I send you a message, I need you to reply ASAP. If I never get a message from you either I'll ignore the add in request entirely or I'll use it to however I feel it should be used. So please message me. 2. Don't put your character descriptions in the review section because it spoils the surprise character. PM me! 3. Finally, I am not making a crossover series, whether I know the game or not. It will only make the story more complex and complicated then it should be. And if I say I feel I need to change one aspect of the your character, please don't get mad. I only do that so that the story will run more smoothly. Thank you for your time to read this. I really appreciate it. Unto the story! **_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dragon Flight 101**  
**-Tyron's POV-**

Izzy and I were able to successfully sneak out of the hostage jail, but we were still not safe yet. We now needed to find a way down to where my sister was. We found a desolate hotel a little ways out of town so we decided to stay there for the night.

"So how old are you exactly Izzy?" I asked the boy.

"I'm nine," he replied, "What about you?"

"I'm fourteen. I got my dragon transformation last year on my thirteenth birthday."

"Lucky! I can't transform yet! I'm still too young!" he pouted.

"Well when you get to my age you will!" I exclaimed.

Izzy smiled, "Cool!"

I smiled back at the boy and ruffled his blonde hair.

"You know, you remind me of my brother," Izzy remarked.

"Do I now? And where is your brother?" I asked the boy.

The boy sighed, "He's a dragon soul now."

"Oh...I'm sorry... I know how it feels," I grimaced, "My parents are gone too."

Izzy looked up at me and hugged me, "It'll be alright. Who knows? Maybe my brother's soul will enter me when I get my transformation!"

"Possibly, after all when a Dravon dies his human soul combines with his used dragon soul to create a new dragon soul to enter his descendants," I explained.

Izzy rested his head into my stomach and closed his eyes. I picked up the young boy and put him into the bed.

* * *

**-Lexi's POV-**

Ever since I had first arrived in Skyworld, I had gotten myself very busy. First, I started by helping Dark Pit pull pranks then helping Pit clean up afterwards (though he would never let me do any work). Then in the mornings, I would wake up to train the centurions and now in the afternoons I am giving flute lessons for a goddess. I am quite the busy girl. I was free that afternoon and I was kind of bored. I decided to pass the time by taking a couple laps around Skyworld by wing but that got tiring. I did a couple rounds at the punching bag but it felt too easy with my dragon strength. I decided to just rest under that tree that I always seemed to linger around.

"Hi Lexi."

I waved at Pit who was taking a stroll around the gardens. He came over to me and sat down next to me.

"You know there is something I've been meaning to ask you," I said while turning myself in order to face him.

"Ask away."

"Why can't you fly?" I asked him.

He went wide-eyed and turned a bit pale, "How did you-"

"I heard you talking to Palutena the other day. How come you can't fly?" I replied.

"They just don't work right," he muttered.

I gave him a smile, "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

He looked down at his knees and sighed, "It is when you're the only angel who couldn't fly with the other kids."

I could see this subject was a bit too touchy for him. He was about to get up and leave until I got up and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey wait, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was so... um..."

"Touchy," he snapped.

"Yes but I was just going to say that I can teach you how to fly," I stated.

"What?"

"Yes, I can! I taught my brother how to fly so it shouldn't be very hard..."

"Sorry but I'm afraid I have to turn you down," Pit said in a slightly disappointed tone of voice.

That answer startled me, "Why not?"

"Two reasons: A. I'm an angel. You're a dragon. We have different wings that function differently for our flight patterns. And B. Even if you were an angel, my wings don't function right. To teach me would be like teaching a baby how to do Algebra 1," he explained.

"There's no reason why we can't try," I transformed into a dragon and spread out my wings,

"Look at my wings. Do they seem odd to you?"

He studied them for a bit until finally noticing something, "Are those holes in your wings?"

I nodded, "When I had first gotten my dragon, it came with these holes. Everyone thought because of the holes that I could never fly. At least, not like a proper dragon. A normal dragon uses their full wing to just hover and soar through the air. And since the wings are all flesh that works for them. But because of my holes, I could not hover. I lost hope because I thought the proper way to fly was the only way, until I started to think. Birds' wings aren't flesh, just mainly feather and the way they fly is completely different than mine. So the minute I started thinking outside the box, I flew."

Pit was silent for a moment, thinking of everything I just said.

"Pit, I know that if I can fly so can you. So we might as well at least give it a try. What exactly is the problem with your wings?" I encouraged.

"I can't flap in midair. My wings just don't react in the air," he explained.

"Then do this for me. Forget everything you were every taught about angel flying and listen to my lessons on flying," I cried, "Cause I'm going to teach you about Dragon Flight 101."

We reached a cliff that Pit would...ahem... fall/ be pushed off.

"This is perfect. Okay so remember this. Do not flap. Extend your wings out and simply paddle through the air with your wings," I explained.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pit nervously asked while peaking over the cliff.

"Of course it is! What's the worst that could happen?" I exclaimed.

"I could die!" he cried.

"Eh, you worry too much," I said, "Besides; don't you want to learn how to fly on your own?"

"Not that much!" he cried.

Using my snout, I nudged him closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he cried out as I pushed him off the cliff.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" he screamed as he fell.

I jumped off and dove after him, flapping as fast as I could, "Open your wings!" I demanded.

He tried to open his wings, but they kept locking in place. I flattened my wings to my sides and dove down faster. When I reached him, I used my claws to grab unto his wings and opened them wide. Pit calmed down a bit and instead of falling, he started to glide. I let him go and flew right next to him.

"I'm flying! I-I-I'm really flying!" he exclaimed.

"Very good, now try to paddle through the air with your wings. Rotate your wings in a circular motion!" I cried out.

Pit raised his wings a bit and slightly bent them. He pushed behind him and went forward. He practiced for a little while and started to do flips in the air.

"Be careful Pit!" I exclaimed.

"Careful?! I'm never being careful again!" he cried out by doing a back flip.

_I think he means cautious_, I thought. Pit was having a blast until I noticed right in his way was a strong wind current.

"Pit look out!" I screamed.

He glanced back at me and was swept away by the current.

"AAAAH! HELP!" he screamed while trying to use his wings to fight the current but couldn't get them to work, "Too much... TURBULENCE!"

"Pit!" I flew up above the current and aimed myself. I made sure to be precise where I wanted to snatch Pit without getting sucked in as well. I had only one shot at this. I flattened my wings against my sides and dove fast like a torpedo. I headed straight towards Pit and managed to grab him with my claws. When we had escaped the current, I brought Pit up to my face to make sure he was alright. He was very shaken up and his wings drooped a bit.

"Thanks," he said with a slight blush.

"How about we call it a day?" I suggested.

He nodded and climbed over my shoulder and grabbed a hold of a spine. I flew up and landed back on Skyworld. Pit got off of me and I transformed back into a human. I stretched myself out and glanced over at Pit.

"Well that was certainly a productive day," I commented.

"Ya, I can see now why the centurions like you better than me," he replied.

"Oh, you know about that? I'm sorry; I hope there aren't any hard feelings between us about that, right?"

Pit simply stared at me and smiled. He got close to me and kissed my cheek. I went wide-eyed and shocked.

"None at all," he said with a smile and began to walk off, "Same thing tomorrow?"

"Defiantly."

When he left, I turned around and brushed a hand on my cheek. They felt warmer than usual. I was blushing and I actually kind of enjoyed it.

* * *

_**Good job Pit you finally made your move! Now I'll write all you Angellovers later!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Deja Vu

**Hello my wonderful reader! Just to let you know it is 9:30, the time I got to sleep and I am so tired now, but I continued to write for you guys! Anyways, I am no longer except OC's for the good guy's side. Byzot keeps complaining about, "When will someone join my side?" And I have too many people on the good guy side already. I am accepting two more characters for the bad guy's side and that's it! I'm done! Well anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
**-Dark Pit's POV-**

I watched Pit yesterday and I must say it made me extremely jealous. Who did he think he was trying to hit it off with my girl? Well I guess she wasn't my girl yet. I needed to make my move fast before he got too comfortable. I made a plan. I was going to take her out for a date, be as romantic as possible as a clone can get, and make my move. In the morning, I found Lexi in the training hall with the centurions. She was having the centurions pass through an obstacle course that she must've designed. The centurions were actually doing surprisingly well. No, I'm serious. Normally they'd just run into each other like headless chicken but now little under a week, they are turning into real soldiers. Lexi transformed into a dragon and flew into the way of their path. They each jerked to the side to avoid her dash attack. I was impressed. They weren't those flimsy winged babies I once thought of them. Lexi's much tougher than I thought she was. She noticed me and nodded. She flew over to me and landed next to me.

"Good morning Darkit!" she greeted.

"Morning!"

Lexi whistled in order to grab the attention of the centurions.

"Alright, how do you guys feel after that?" she asked the crowd.

"Pumped!" they exclaimed.

"Well training's over today so you can do whatever you usually do. Smell roses, play ball, whatever you want!"

All the centurions flew off in different directions and Lexi and I were left alone in the room. I threw my arm around Lexi's shoulders and stared at the floor.

"So are you free today?" I asked her.

"Depends, are you planning on putting hot sauce in the hot spring again?" she asked with a slight grin.

I give her a smirk, "That's on my schedule for next week."

Lexi rolled her eyes and laughed, "Of course it is. So why are interested?"

"Well cause I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date?" I boasted.

"Well, with confidence like that I might just consider it," she cried.

"Great so I guess we can go sometime this evening?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Great, I'll see you later then," I replied with a small nod and a wink.

She winked back and giggled.  
**-Lexi's POV-**

I went into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I seemed tired. Small bags appeared under my eyes and I had a headache. Palutena gave me some "heavenly fruit" earlier that week in order to make the drowsiness go away but they still don't appear to be working. They got rid of the bags in a zip and I felt as hyper as a little kid on sugar but the minute it wore off, I wanted to crash. I've tried getting sleep but I keep having dreams, nightmares, about Tyron. I was holding him as an arrow was dug in his abdomen and he stared at me with cold, lifeless eyes as his scream just kept echoing in the background. I was scared, too scared to sleep. I needed to find Tyron as quickly as possible. I glanced over to my bed behind me and thought of sleep. It was like my body and the bed were magnetic; I felt myself drawn to it. I hopped on top of the bed and closed my eyes. I instantly fell asleep. My dreams though, were different. Instead of the horrifying image of Tyron in my head, I had the image of Darkit and this time it wasn't scary. I ran through a forest of some sort with a limp leg while a Perket (a monstrous four legged beast with two crab like claws coming out of its chest and a large beak) chased after me. It bore the initials BT on its hip. I knew it didn't want to hurt me but it had no choice. I tripped and the monster was just about to snap me in two with his giant claws until an arrow came flying straight into its head. The beast and dropped me, causing me even greater pain in my leg. Then Darkit appeared and began to fire more arrows at the beast. The beast jumped up at him but missed. Darkit then shot an arrow at the BT symbol causing it to disappear. The beast was startled by its sudden rage burst and turned around. Darkit flew towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me while helping me up.

I tried to stand but fell. Darkit caught me and held me in his arms. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and he stared straight into my dark brown eyes. He then leaned down and I stretched up until our lips... And then I wake up because of a thump in the next room.

I sighed, "Well at least it's something new."

But then a thought came to me. I've been dreaming of Tyron for as long as I can remember and now I'm thinking of Darkit as a "knight in shining armor". Was I in love? I looked at the time and saw it was only an hour until I needed to meet up with Darkit. I got up and changed into a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. I brushed out my hair fighting with the knots in my hair. By the time I was done, I was about two minutes late. I hurried to meet up with Darkit outside in the gardens. The minute he saw me, he smirked and waved me over. I walked over to him and sat next to him a little closely.

"You're late," he joked.

"Please, like two minutes," I bantered.

He pulled something from his pocket and handed it to me. It was a ball of paper. I took it and unfolded it to find a cluster of grapes.

"Oh wow, thanks! I was wondering where the dinner out of this date would be," I commented while popping a grape into my mouth.

He smiled at my silly joke and took a grape.

"Deja vu!" I cried, "My first day in Skyworld was here with you eating grapes in the garden."

"Oh ya, funny huh?" he commented, "That was an interesting day."

"The day I first experienced the true side of Pit the holy angel," I joked.

"You wanna walk?" he suggested, while taking my hand and pulling me unto my feet.

"If you insist."  
**-?'s POV-**

The moment I landed on Skyworld I immediately saw the Dravon. Funny; she didn't seem like a monstrous evil beast Byzot described her as. She was actually kind of pretty. But no matter, whether she was pretty or not, I had a mission to do. Annihilate the one who has been meddling in my master's affairs. All it would take is one arrow. Alpha, you can't mess this up!  
**-Lexi's POV- **

Dark Pit and I continued to talk until the sunset came. We both just kind of just gazed at it. They were very pretty. I fell into a trance by it until I fell something touch my hand. I looked down and saw Darkit's hand extremely close to mine as if he was debating whether to hold it or not. I made the decision for him and took his hand. I looked up his eyes and he gave me that same look as in the dream. He slowly bent down, giving me plenty of time to make a decision. I decided to lean in to seal the kiss until I heard something. Like the bowstring being pulled back on the bow. I turned my head in order to focus on the sound. Darkit froze as if he felt rejected. I scanned the arrow until I saw the archer in the bushes above.

"Look out!" I screamed as I pushed Darkit out the way. Right as I did, the archer fired. I back flipped and began to transform into a dragon. I flew up at the archer and grabbed him, disarming him of his bow.

"Crap!" he cried.

He was an angel. I couldn't really tell what his face looked like because of his black hoodie with a red lighting symbol on the back. I threw him to the ground but he quickly used his wings to get back into the air. He gave me a smirk and suddenly began to fly in the air with super speed. All he left was a trail of black and red. I looked for a place to stop him but he was moving too fast.

"Hey princess," he remarked.

I tilted my head and saw he was right behind me powering up a mega punch. He punched me hard in the back before I had time to react. I hit the ground hard. I then felt myself floating off the ground. I looked over at the angel and saw he had his hands to his forehead and was using telekinesis. He slammed me hard to the ground over and over again. He finally gave me a little break when he was growing tired.

"What...are you...?" I got out between gasps.

"Someone who's just fulfilling his duty," he remarked.

"Hey punk," Darkit exclaimed.

The angel turned around only to find himself getting socked in the face by a massive swing with Darkit's bomber arm. The angel was sent flying into a tree and knocked unconscious. I got up and transformed back to a human.

"Are you alright?! He didn't hurt you too bad right?!" Darkit questioned, eyeing me.

"I'm fine, but Mr. I Spy here sure ain't when he wakes up," I commented.

"Let's take him in and interrogate him when he wakes up," Darkit suggested.

I nodded and helped Darkit carry the angel spy to the training hall and tied him to a chair. To make sure he's ready when he woke up.

* * *

**Now let's just all take a moment to think about how cute that chapter was... Anyways let's thank MidnightPulse987 for his wonderful character add in. Alpha do I have plans for you! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and there will be more in store**


End file.
